


Birthday

by TheEmu



Series: Mike and Eleven's Relationship [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmu/pseuds/TheEmu
Summary: At last, it was the anticipated day. El's birthday.





	

            She was killing him. It’s been three days since she had teased him. Three days. Three days of her pretending to seduce him. It was driving him mad. Absolutely mad.

 

            She pushed up her small cleavage around him. She wore shorter shorts. Tighter shirts. Once she purposefully spilled a little bit of water down it, which made her shirt stick to her chest.

 

            Little did he know, she was also driving herself mad. It had started as a little hopeful want. Then it turned into a desire. And now it was a necessity.

 

            At last, it was the day. Luckily, nobody else was home at the Wheelers. El had her party earlier, and Nancy stayed at the Byers’ to hang out with Jonathan, and Mike’s parents were going to be out for a few more days, they went to some place out of town for a few days for god knows why.

 

            El had snuck out of her party with Mike, and the two made their way to the Wheelers’ house, which was further than they realized. They decided to run most of the way, and El used her powers to speed them up. They were completely out of breath when they arrived, and both very tired.

 

            “I need to use the bathroom, be right back!” she said, and quickly scurried off to the bathroom, while Mike tossed some Eggos in the toaster.

 

            A few minutes later, she returned, and Mike also needed to go to the bathroom. She looked a little different. She wore a green sweater, and her growing brown hair went down past her shoulders. She just wore some black sweat pants, she wasn’t ever into dressing up, something about nice and relaxed comfortable clothes felt nice to her. Mike was dressed a bit more formally, for her party. He wore a light reddish plaid shirt (which he complained to his mother that it looked pink) and a nice pair of jeans. “I gotta go as well,” he said, and smiled, before excusing himself.

 

            He made his way up to his bedroom before going to the bathroom. He wanted to relax his clothes a bit, so he put on some of his sweat pants and a blue sweater, similar to the one she had borrowed from him on the very first night he met her, which he had later given her for Christmas after her return.

 

            While in the bathroom, he noticed her bra was on the floor. Oh, that’s why she looked different. She went braless. He picked it up, and tossed it into his bedroom, just in case it was forgotten about before someone came home.

 

            When he was back downstairs, they made eye contact. She knew he had found it, because he was kinda staring at her chest, and not her eyes. Without her bra, her boobs had a little spring in them when she stepped. They were a little less perfect looking, but he liked it better, knowing only their sweaters were between him and her. She smirked, and he did as well.

 

            She had already begun eating her Eggo, and tossed the other right into his mouth with her mind.

 

            Eventually they made their way up to Mike’s bedroom. A drop of blood came out of her nose as the door slammed shut, the lights turned off, and the curtains shut. She smiled at him through the darkness.

 

            He had just sat down on the side of the bed, and she jumped onto him, and laid against him. For five minutes the two of them just laid there, her on top of him, looking at each other. They could feel the other’s heart pounding. He felt her breasts pushed tightly against his chest, and she felt his dick get excited.

 

            After a while, Mike’s hands which had been on her back, slowly moved towards the bottom of her sweater, and crept under it. The coldness of his hands on her skin made her jump, and to make it worse, he started tickling her. He loved her soft giggle, it made him feel so warm inside. He wrapped his hands around her back, and squeezed a bit, and felt her take in a deep breath.

 

            One moment they were fully clothed, and the next, they were naked. She was still laying on him, now pressed together skin-on-skin. She rubbed herself against him back and forth, and his dick touched the wetness of her folds a few times and they both moaned. He flipped them over and he moved his hand down, and gently pressed a finger into her, and she moaned in pleasure. He was slow, but hard. He pulled his finger out, and slowly pressed two more in. He continued this rhythm for a few seconds until he went for a third finger.

 

            He could tell she was enjoying herself, and her face looked almost angry when he stopped. He stood up, and grabbed a small package out of his bedside drawer, and quickly put a condom on. He mounted himself on top of her, and looked into her eyes. Her eyes looked fierce. Unlike the lost and helpless little girl he rescued from the rain those years ago. Yet he was still hesitant. For some reason he couldn’t shake the feeling like it was wrong. That maybe she should’ve been more like a sister to him.

 

            “Mike,” she said. “Please. Please fuck me.”

 

            That threw him over the edge. No, she was his lover. Closer to him than anyone else. And now, she was begging him to fuck her. Yes, this was hot. He started to push into her, and her eyes. They widened, as if she’d never felt anything like this before. Because she hadn’t. And she loved that it was Mike making her feel like this.

 

            Yes, it did hurt. It hurt a lot, actually. But something about it, just felt good. Like it was something she had been missing in her life. It quenched her thirst she had for something. She tugged at his hair lightly, as he started to pull out, and push back in, slowly.

 

            “Faster!” she yelled between moans. Mike smiled, and sped up his pace. He was really enjoying this as well, but from her face and the sounds she made, he could tell she was having most of the fun.

 

            He felt his climax coming a mile away, and tried to prolong it for as long as possible, but after holding out a few minutes, he came involuntarily, and luckily for her, she finished then as well. He collapsed on top of her, and closed his eyes, both breathing heavily. They heard the front door of the house open, and close. Mike’s eyes widened. Shit shit shit shit shit. Somebody was home. They quickly cleaned up an in thirty seconds, both managed to get their underwear, pants, and shirts on.

 

            ‘No time for bras,’ El thought. The two of them quickly hurried downstairs, and saw Nancy standing in the kitchen, and she turned to look at them. She immediately noticed that Mike and El were both slightly red, and Mike’s hair was especially messed up. Nancy raised her eyebrows, and knew what had happened.

           

            “I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?” she asked.

 

            “No, no, no, no,” the two kids said quickly.

 

            “Yeah, we were just uhm…getting back from a run?” Mike said unsurely, looking at El, trying to explain why they were nearly out of breath.

 

            Nancy knew exactly what was up, and laughed. “I hope you guys used protection!” she yelled as she walked upstairs. Mike’s face went full on strawberry red.

**Author's Note:**

> OK sorry this took longer than expected. I had already written this story once, but I realized I did it wayyyyyyy to extreme, so I went with this more innocent version. I probably won't post the other one, I never finished it and it's pretty hardcore. It seemed just so far out of character for Mike and El, so I went with this. Please give me ideas for more stories in this series, I have no clue what to write about now. Please just comment in general if you're reading this note, it'll help motivate me to write more.


End file.
